Je ne sais pas
by Da-DreamMaker
Summary: Quelquechose tracasse Harry. Malfoy n'a qu'un seul but: le séduire!
1. Pensées

Perdu dans ses pensées(prologue)  
  
Harry Potter faisait tourner les pages de son livre de Potions en quête à la résolution d'une potion à faire pour le prochain cours.  
  
Il avait du passer au moins une bonne dizaine de fois devant la réponse, mais il était trop occupé à penser au match de Quidditch du lendemain pour y faire attention. Il fallait absolument que Griffondor batte Serpentard, car à la grande déception de tous, Harry avait de la misère à jouer ces derniers temps. Il n'arrivait pas à en expliquer la raison, mais quelquechose le tracassait.  
  
Il entendit grincer les fauteuils et visiblement, ses amis venaient le rejoindre.  
  
Hermione: Harry! Tu n'as toujours pas finit ton devoir?   
  
Harry: Non, je n'arrive pas à me concentré.  
  
Ron: C'est le match de demain qui te tracasse?  
  
Harry: Possible...je ne sais pas.  
  
Hermione: Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de t'aider dans tes devoirs, Harry, mais la réponse est juste sous ton nez. Tu es passé devant au moins 11 fois! Ça ne va vraiment pas! Dis-nous ce qui te préoccupe Harry! Nous sommes tes amis voyons!  
  
Harry: JE NE SAIS PAS! Je vous l'ai déjà dit!, cria Harry.  
  
Il fit une pause.  
  
Harry: 'Scusez-moi, je suis fatigué...j'vais me coucher! À d'main!, lacha-t-il d'une voix morne.  
  
Ses deux amis le regardèrent partir bouche bée face à la réaction soudaine de leur compagnon.  
  
Ron: Hermione, on devrait aller se coucher nous aussi! J'essayerai de lui parler.  
  
Hermione: Oui...tu as peut-être raison.,dit-elle d'une tout petite voix.  
  
Ron: Ne t'en fais pas Hermi', il est juste fatigué à mon avis. Ça lui passera!  
  
Ron lui fit son plus beau sourire et Hermione en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle aimait bien Ron. Comme ami bien sûr, mais pas comme elle aimait Harry. Elle ne saurait dire qui des deux elle préférait. Elle lui rendit donc son sourire et commença à monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Ron allait la porte lorsqu'Hermione se retourna pour lui parler.  
  
Hermione: Merci, Ron!  
  
Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Hermione le remerciait, la regarda s'éloigner et alla dans le dortoir pour se coucher.  
  
En entrant dans son dortoir, Ron vérifia si Harry dormait réellement. Il avait acquis cette capacité grace aux six années qu'il avait passé à dormir dans le même dortoir que lui. Effectivement, le soufffle irrégulier d'Harry le trahissait, mais Ron n'essaya pas d'en profiter pour lui poser des questions. Il savait que son ami avait besoin de repos avant le match et lui aussi.  
  
Harry n'arriva à s'endormir que quatres heures avant le réveil et son sommeil était hanté de pensées obscures.  
  
Ron: Debout Harry! Tu es déjà supposé avoir finit de manger à cette heure-çi.  
  
Harry: Hein? Quoi? 'elle heure?!?, dit-il d'une voix endormie.  
  
Ron: Il est 7h30. Dépêche toi d'aller te laver et descends nous rejoindre à la cafétéria. Des gauffres t'attendront!   
  
Harry: Déjà 7h30! Bon, d'acord. Je vous rejoins! Merci Ron!  
  
Ron: 'pas de quoi!  
  
Il sortit du dortoir et de la salle commune. Harry quant à lui se leva difficilement et alla prendre sa douche en vitesse. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il alla mettre sa tenue de Quidditch et descendu à la cafétéria pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'eut le temps que de manger une des cinq gauffres que Ron lui avait préparées.  
  
L'estomac quasiment vide, il se dirigea avec Ron sur le terrain et Hermione alla dans les estrades.  
  
Hermione: Bonne chance les garçons!, cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut éloignée.  
  
Ron la remercia et Harry ne réussi qu'à faire un sourire déformé par la faim.  
  
Le rouquin sauta sur son éclair de feu qu'Harry lui avait acheté deux ans au part avant. Celui-çi fit de même et s'envola au-dessus du terrain. Il fit quelques tours pour se redonner de l'énergie. Il en avait bien besoin s'il voulait que son équipe soit en égalité avec les Serpentards.  
  
Kafu: Bon, je en sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser, car c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur HP ainsi que du yaoi alors ne me jugez pas svppppppppppp. Le yaoi ne donne pas encore signe de vie, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas long, mais c'était une sorte de prologue. .." 


	2. Le match

Le match  
  
Madme Bibine donna le coup de sifflet et les joueurs des deux équipes s'envolèrent.  
  
Harry voleta au-dessus des joueurs en proie au Vif d'or. Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle en voyant les deux attrapeurs, Potter et Malfoy, foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs, à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute.  
  
Hermione suivit leur descente avec ses Multipliettes, plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Elle remarqua que c'était la même feinte que Krum avait faite lorsqu'ils étaient allées voir la coupe de Quidditch.  
  
À la toute dernière seconde, Harry Potter redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle. Malfoy, en revanche, heurta le sol. Il réussit tout de même à amortir sa chute se qui fit sortir des gradins occupés par les Serpentards un énorme soulagement.  
  
Malfoy:Tu vas m'le payer Potter!, hurla-t-il.  
  
Le match devint encore plus rapide et plus brutal. Crabbe et Goyle, les batteurs des Serpentards, frappaient les Cognards avec férocité en les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs adverses et parvenaient à perturber leurs plus belles trajectoires. À deux reprises, les Gryffondors furent contraints de rompre leur formation et Seamus finit par franchir leur défense, feinter le gardien et marquer le premier but.  
  
Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les Gryffondors avaient marqué deux autres buts, faisant monter le score à trente-zéro et déclenchant un tonnerre de vivats et d'applaudissements chez les supporters vêtus de rouge et d'or.  
  
Hermione: Malfoy!, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
L'attrapeur descendait en piqué et Hermione était sûr qu'il ne sagisait pas d'une feinte de Wronski. Cette fois-çi, c'était bien le Vif d'or...  
  
Une bonne moitié des spectateurs semblaient avoir compris ce qui se passait. Les supporters Serpentards se levèrent comme un raz de marée d'un vert foncé et d'un argent étincelant en poussant des cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de leur attrapeur...Mais Harry le suivait de près. La pluie avait commencée à tomber. Hermione se demanda comment il arrivait encore à voir où il allait. Des gouttes de pluie jaillissaient dans son sillage mais il avait rattrapé Malfoy, à présent, et tous les deux, côte à côte, fonçaient à nouveau vers le sol...  
  
Hermione: Ils vont s'écraser! hula-t-elle.  
  
Hagrid: Non, Malfoy est fichu!  
  
Et il avait raison: pour la deuxième fois, Malfoy heurta le sol de plein fouet.  
  
Hermione: Le Vif d'or, où est le Vif d'or?  
  
Ron: Il l'a eu! Harry l'a eu! C'est fini!  
  
Potter, sa robe luisante de pluie, remontait lentement dans les airs, le poing serré, une lueur dorée nimbant sa main.  
  
Dans les gradins, les élèves semblaient ne pas avoir encore réalisés ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, peu à peu, comme les réacteurs d'un énorme avion s'apprêtant à décoller, le grondement des supporters des Gryffondors augmenta d'intensité et explosa tout à coup en hurlement d'allégresse.  
  
Le visage déformé par la tristesse et la rage d'avoir perdu, Malfoy frappait le sol de ses poings.  
  
Harry ressentit alors un pincement au coeur. Il fit quelquechose que lui même n'aurait jamais cru faire: il descendit de son balai, s'approcha de la Malfoy, s'accroupit dans la boue face à son adversaire et...  
  
Harry: Bien joué Draco!, il lui tendit la main...  
  
Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, Ron alla le chercher et l'amena dans la salle commune des Gryffondors suivit par Hermione.  
  
Ron: Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?  
  
Harry: Hein? Quoi?  
  
Ron: Tu es allé dire à Malfoy qu'il avait bien joué et tu lui a tendu la main. Tu l'as même appelé par son prénom!, hurla-t-il.  
  
Hermione: Que s'est-il passé Harry? Tu es si différent depuis quelques jours.  
  
Bouche bée, Harry compris ce qu'il venait de faire devant toute l'école. Il était allé félicité Malfoy. Pourtant, ce geste lui avait paru si normal: Malfoy était peiné et il était allé lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Comme il l'aurait fait à un de ses amis...VOILÀ LE PROBLÈME! Il avait considéré Malfoy comme étant son ami.  
  
Il regarda Hermione et Ron avec les yeux d'un petit enfant qui vient de commettre une grave erreur. Il partit en courant dans le dortoir, s'y mit en pyjama et s'enfouit dans son lit chaud et douillet.  
  
Il repassa en détail la scène qui venait de se produire et ne voyait pas coment il avait pu succomber au charme de Malfoy! Hein? Quoi? Du charme? Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore? Malfoy n'a aucun charme: il est mince, pâle et ses yeux sont gris et vides. Non! Ils ne sont pas vides! Ils sont remplis d'une douce chaleur. Le gris vire au bleu tendre. C'est une couleur magnifique. Personne n'a des yeux comme lui! P'TIN J'FABULE ENCORE!   
  
Après de nombreuses réflexions, il sombra dans le sommeil. Les autres Gryffondors fêtaient leur victoire.  
  
Kafu: Alors? Le chapitre n'est pas vraiment plus long mais je ne pouvais pas faire durer le match très longtemps! J'ai bien aimé écrire le passage où Harry descend de son balai pour aller réconforter Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy: Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce crétin?  
  
Kafu: Tu n'aimes pas ta rencontre?  
  
Malfoy: T'es folle ou quoi? Ce mec n'est pas mon ami! Pour qui il se prend?  
  
Kafu: Tu verras en temps et lieu mon Draconichounet! XD  
  
Malfoy: Ça me dit rien qui vaille! TT 


	3. Attouchements

Attouchements  
  
Le vendredi matin, Ron alla réveiller Harry. Il l'avait laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible pour lui permettre de récupérer. Il était allé chercher son petit déjeuner et le lui avait monté au dortoir. Harry se réveilla avec des rotis et un verre de jus de citrouille posés sur son chevet. Il avala son repas sans broncher et alla se laver. Il se prépara ensuite pour aller à son cours de Potions.Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce début de journée. Déjà que les Serpentards se moqueraient de lui, il ne voulait pas passer un avant-midi en présence de ses furoncles ambulants! De plus, il n'avait rempli qu'un maigre parchemin pour son devoir alors qu'il en fallait deux.  
  
Il sortit du dortoir.  
  
Harry: Bonjour Ron! Salut Hermi'!  
  
Le dortoir était désert. Ses amis se retournèrent et saluèrent Harry. Ils épargnèrent toutes questions sur les événements de la veille et Harry les en remerçia secretement.  
  
Hermione: Tu as fini ton devoir Harry?  
  
Harry: Non! Je n'ai que la moitié du travail demandé., dit-il en faisant la moue.  
  
Hermione: Mais tu vas avoir une retenue avec le professeur Rogue!  
  
Harry: Au point où j'en suis...  
  
Ce fut le silence jusqu'aux cachots.  
  
Rogue: Posez vos deux rouleaux de parchemins sur le coin de la table! La ou les personnes qui n'auront pas fait leur devoir au complet, se mériteront une retenue en fin de semaine!  
  
Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers Harry.  
  
Ron: Pauvre toi! C'est la plus pire des retenues qu'il nous ai donné jusqu'à maintenant!, chuchota-t-il.  
  
Hermione: Et en plus, c'est Pré-au-lard en fin de semaine!  
  
Harry: Oh merde! J'avais oublié!,dit-il en se frappant le front.  
  
Rogue: Monsieur Potter! Qui est-ce qui vous a permis de parler! Vous dérangez la classe! Cela vous vaudra une retenue mercredi prochain!, dit-il sèchement.  
  
Malfoy se retourna vers Harry et fit bouger ses lèvres: P-E-R-D-A-N-T!   
  
Harry bouillonnait de rage! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu penser un seul instant que Malfoy aurait pu être son ami! Il était tout à fait ignoble.  
  
Lorsque Rogue passa devant Malfoy pour ramasser son devoir il lui sourit.  
  
Rogue: Devoir parfait, monsieur Malfoy! Comme d'habitude!  
  
Malfoy: Merci professeur! Mais je ne fais ça que pour votre honneur!   
  
Rogue: 15 points pour Serpentards!  
  
Un murmure s'éleva de la part des Gryffondors.  
  
Rogue: -10points pour Gryffondors.  
  
Les élèvent se turent, visiblement malalaises.  
  
Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry de donner son devoir.  
  
Rogue: Pitoyable monsieur Potter! Vous n'avez réussi qu'à remplir un rouleau de parchemin sur la potion de croissance! Vous serez donc avec moi en retenue cette fin de semaine! Vous resterez après le cours!  
  
Harry: Oui, monsieur!,dit Harry la tête baissée.  
  
Rogue prit le devoir d'Hermione.  
  
Rogue: Mademoiselle Granger! J'avais demandé deux rouleaux, non cinq! -15 points pour Gryffondors. Vous serez en retenue samedi et dimanche matin.  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Rogue: Maintenant, ouvrez tous vos livres à la page 343! Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez procéder à la lecture s'il vous plaît!  
  
Malfoy: Bien, monsieur!...La potion de croissance est une potion qui permet de...  
  
Le cours finit, les élèves repartirent avec une tonne de devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Harry commenca à ranger ses affaires et alla voir Rogue à son bureau.  
  
Rogue: Potter! Vos retenues seront de 10h à 15h! Celles de mademoiselle Granger seront bien entendu avant vous! Veuillez lui faire le message et soyez à l'heure Potter!,dit-il le visage froid sans jeter un seul regard à Harry.  
  
Harry: Oui, monsieur.   
  
Il partit en direction de la sortie où ses amis l'attendaient.  
  
Ron: Qu'a-t-il dit?  
  
Harry: Ma retenue est de 10h à 15h et celle d'Hermione est jsute avant la mienne, bien entendu!  
  
Hermione: Je pourrai aller à Pré-au-Lard alors?  
  
Harry: Ca m'a tout l'air.  
  
Hermione: Ouais!!! Oh Harry! Tu ne pourras pas venir mais veux-tu que l'on te rapporte quelquechose?  
  
Harry: Non merci., dit-il attristé et la voix morne.  
  
Après un repas mérité, les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.  
  
À leur grand étonnement, Malfoy et ses deux acolites étaient postés devant la Grosse dame.  
  
Harry: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy: Ta perte, bien entendu!  
  
Ron et Hermione partirent dans la salle commune car Harry le leur en avait le signe. Malfoy fit de même avec Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Malfoy se rapprocha d'Harry et le placa contre le mur. Cause de sa petite taille, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et étendit ses bras pour que ses mains trouvent appui sur le mur. Il approcha son visage, l'air malin, de celui d'Harry. Il repoussa ses cheveux bruns et remarqua à quel point ils étaient doux. Cette douceur lui donna des frissons au niveau de la nuque. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau des oreilles de Potter, il y chuchota.  
  
Malfoy: Tu ne pourras résister à mon charme. Tu vas succomber. J'aurai ta perte!  
  
Il retira son visage et passa une main, qu'Harry aurait cru froide mais pourtant très chaude et douce, sur la joue du beau brun. Il fit demi tour et retourna à sa salle commune.   
  
Harry, encore sous le choc, frola d'une main l'endroit où Malfoy avait posé la sienne. Le teint de sa peau avait rosi et son coeur battait la chamade. Malfoy venait de le toucher. Il avait toujours penser que ce contact aurait été répugnant et froid. Au contraire, cela lui avait procuré plaisir et paix, tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit même au près de Cho-Chang. Il avait maintenant une toute autre idée que celle que Malfoy avait de lui: il voulait refaire cette expérience!  
  
De son côté, Malfoy alla directement au dortoir pour y écrire quelquechose dans son journal: 20 octobre: Premier contact avec Potter réussi! L'Halloween approche et mon plan est en marche! Il ne résistera pas. p.s.: Sa peau est chaude et ses cheveux très doux!  
  
Kafu: Bon! Ca bouge un peu plus! Écrivez-moi vos commentaires!  
  
Malfoy: ...  
  
Harry: gêneeeeeeeeeeeuh 


	4. Le repère

Le repère  
  
Suis-moi, c'est ici!  
  
Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il était 8h30. Il resta allongé dans son lit une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il appréciait ce moment de solitude et ne voulait prendre contact avec la réalité le plus tard possible. Lorsque Dean et Seamus firent leur entrée, Harry était déjà habillé et s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir. Les Gryffondors n'eurent pas le temps de lui adresser la parole qu'il était déjà sortit de la salle commune en direction des cachots. Il imaginait le pire: passer cinq heures avec Rogue ne serait pas tache facile!  
  
Sur le chemin, il vit Malfoy. Celui-çi ne l'avait pas encore vu ce qui lui permit de le regarder plus attentivement. Harry découvrait peu à peu une nouvelle fascete de Draco. Sa peau n'était pas blanche comme on le croirait du premier coup d'oeil mais bel et bien d'un beige qui virait au blanc. Ses pomettes étaitent quelque peu rosies: il avait sûrement courut. Il passa une de ses mains fines dans ses cheveux d'ange. Quelques mèches rebelles vinrent se placées sur son front.   
  
Le coeur d'Harry courrait le marathon face à ce personnage aux airs angéliques.Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer que Malfoy l'examinait aussi. Draco avait avant tout regardé ses chaussures et monta directement à la ceinture. Il s'y attarda plus longtemps et remonta enfin vers le visage du beau brun. Ils échangèrent un regard incomprit de chacun et baissèrent la tête. Malfoy alla de l'avant et avanca vers Harry pour sortir du chateau. Le passage étant assez large, Malfoy frola tout de même Harry. Ce contact avait fait frissoner les deux jeunes hommes. Le brun se retourna vers Draco et le regarda sortir du chateau avant de reprendre sa route.   
  
Cet incident lui avait fait prendre du retard et il arriverait sûrement de justesse à sa retenue.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce sans chaleur, il apercut Rogue posté devant la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le parc.  
  
Rogue: Vous êtes en retard monsieur Potter! Sachez que je ne tolère pas les retards dans ma classe., dit-il sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre.  
  
Harry: Pardon monsieur!  
  
Rogue: Votre retenue d'aujourd'hui consistera à nettoyer TOUS les chaudrons de la classe (50). Cela fait deux ans qu'ils n'ont pas été récurés. Et tout cela bien sûr sans l'utilisation de la magie., il sortit un torchon et un produit désinfectant. Allez-y!  
  
Harry regarda bêtement le torchon et le produit avant de s'engager dans une guerre à la saleté qui ne semblait pas gagnée d'avance.  
  
Les cinqs heures s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible. Parce qu'il était arrivé un peu en retard, Rogue le garda une-demi heure plus tard.  
  
Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir, il était complètement épuisé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et de manger son repas.   
  
De son côté, Draco Malfoy était revenu ivre car ses amis lui avaient offert trop de bierre au beurre.Il était donc allongé les jambes en l'air dans SON fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentards. Si quelqu'un avait le malheure de venir le déranger, il repartirait avec un serpent à ses trousses mais aussi en crachant des limaces.  
  
Soudain, il eut une idée: voir Potter.   
  
Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête ou bien le fait qu'il n'avait rien à faire mais sa décision était prise. Il déhambula dans les couloirs et passa deux fois devant l'entrée qui menait à la maison des Gryffondors avant de s'en appercevoir.  
  
Les autres élèves qui le croisèrent étaient morts de rire. Certains même lui disaient bonjour: il fallait bien en profiter lorsque Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas avec lui. Draco leur répondait en leur donnant un calin et en leur chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Le résultat chez les filles était écrasant: certaines s'évanouissaient, d'autres commencaient à lui courir après pour avoir un rancard.  
  
Lorsqu'il put enfin se détaché de ses pots-de-colle, il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour reprendre son souffle.   
  
Grosse Dame:Ce n'est pas votre maison jeune homme!,dit-elle d'un air hautain.  
  
Malfoy: Peut-être...mais...mais...mais j'attends...quelqu'un!  
  
Grosse Dame: Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor? On aura tout vu! Qui attendez-vous jeune homme?  
  
Malfoy: Euh...Po...rry Ha...tter... C'est ça! Porry Hatter!  
  
Grosse Dame: Il n'y a aucune personne qui s'appelle Porry Hatter jeune Serpentard! Retournez à votre maison!  
  
Malfoy: C'est par où chez moi?, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame.  
  
Grosse Dame: Bon, je vous envoi quelqu'un!  
  
Malfoy: Mimi M'dame! (Mimi=Merci)  
  
La personne qui sortit de la salle commune fut inévitablement Harry Potter! Lorsqu'il vit Malfoy accroupit en chantant des petites chansons d'enfants, il ne put étouffer un fou rire! Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui et un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.  
  
Malfoy: PORRY HATTER! TU ES VENU ME CHERCHER! OUAIIIIIIIIS!  
  
Grosse Dame: Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Un peu de respect pour le "Survivant"!  
  
Harry: Malfoy?!? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Mais tu es saoul ma parole!  
  
Malfoy se releva non sans peine et misère et se mit devant Harry. Il le serra soudainement et fit du torse du beau brun un appui pour sa tête lourde d'émotions. Ce geste surprit tellement Potter qu'il projeta Malfoy sur le sol. Le petit être s'écrasa contre le mur. Malgré la tête baissée du jeune homme, Harry put voir qu'il pleurait. Ça le toucha et il s'approcha de Malfoy pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui tendit une main chaude et réconfortante que Malfoy attira vers lui. Sous l'effet de surprise, le brun tomba à la renverse à une distance d'environ trois centimètres de son visage. Draco prit alors la main du brun et la mit sur son visage angélique. Le coeur d'Harry qui battait déjà à un rythme de tambour du Carnaval, se faisait maintenant bousculer et menacait de lâcher. Son seul réflèxe fut d'essuyer la larme qui coulait lentement le long de la joue du jeune homme en face de lui et de le relever. Malfoy s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry et y chuchota quelquechose.  
  
Malfoy: Viens! Suis-moi je vais te montrer quelquechose!  
  
Harry: Non! On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire voir ensemble. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta salle commune!  
  
Malfoy: Tu sais où est la volière?  
  
Harry: Bien sûr, j'y vais tout le temps!  
  
Malfoy: Alors vas-y et attends-moi là-bas.  
  
Harry: Écoute: on n'est pas des amis, tu me détestes comme je te déteste, on a toujours essayé de se faire les pires coups alors on ne peut pas, du jour au lendemain, devenir de grands amis.  
  
Malfoy: ...Tu...ne veux pas...être mon ami?, dit-il en levant des yeux pleins de larmes.  
  
Harry se sentait mal d'avoir été l'auteur de ses larmes quoique l'alcool y était sûrement pour quelquechose.  
  
Harry: Ce n'est pas ça Malfoy...Bon, d'acord je vais t'attendre à la volière, mais fais vite!  
  
Potter se retourna et se dirigea vers la volière car il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps ce magnifique sourire.  
  
Il monta les marches menant à la pièce deux à deux. Dix minutes plus tard, Malfoy arriva.  
  
Malfoy: Regarde bien!  
  
Il tapota de sa bagette trois endroits spécifique sur le mur et celui-ci montra une porte menant vers un endroit qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.   
  
Malfoy: Suis-moi, c'est ici! ... Mon repère!  
  
Rien n'était plus magnifique que le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux et aux oreilles du brun. Des orchidées, des jonquilles, des crocus, des lis et du muguet recouvraient tout le sol. Un grand pommier faisait de l'ombre sur un énorme rocher. La douce lumière des rayons du soleil envahissait la pièce bien que l'on fut le soir. Des rainettes sautillaient tranquilement. Une chute se déversait dans un petit étant contenant quelques perchaudes que les martin-pêcheurs convoitaient. Des geais bleus volaient en lachant quelques cris percents. Les écureuils sautaient d'arbres en arbres et les tamias se déplacaient furtivement.   
  
Dire que le jeune homme était passé des années durant devant cette salle aux milles trésors.   
  
Malfoy: Tu veux une pomme?, dit-il joyeusement en croquant dans la sienne.  
  
Harry: Euh...ok!  
  
Dès la première bouchée, il savait que jamais il n'avait mangé de pommes aussi bonnes!  
  
Harry: Hmmmmmm! Elles sont bonnes! Tu viens souvent ici?  
  
Il se rappela alors que c'était avec Malfoy qu'il était en train de parler et de manger.  
  
Malfoy: Oui je viens tout le temps ici! Ca va Porry?  
  
Harry: Mon nom c'est Harry. Et je ne sais pas si je vais bien car je me rends compte que tu n'es peut-être pas la personne que je pensais que tu étais. Je parle du vrai toi. Celui que l'alcool m'a fait découvrir. Habituellement, tu es froid et sec. Tu adores énerver les gens, les provoquer. Pourtant, lorsque je te regarde maintenant je me dis que celui que je vois ne peut être la même personne.  
  
Malfoy s'approcha du brun et regarda autour de lui pour veiller à se que personne ne l'entende même s'il était évident qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui s'apprete à avouer quelquechose.  
  
Malfoy: Je ne peux pas être moi-même!  
  
Harry s'approcha de l'oreille de Malfoy.  
  
Harry: Pourquoi?  
  
Malfoy: Parce que je suis un Malfoy!  
  
Cet aveu fit souffrir le coeur d'Harry. Malfoy devait jouer un rôle: celui d'un Malfoy! En réalité, il était faible, drôle et très amical. Il regarda Malfoy avec pitié et celui-ci se plongea dans son regard.  
  
Potter approcha lentement son visage de celui de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, entrouvrit les lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres humides de son "ami".   
  
Draco apprécia énormément ce moment. Il aurait voulu qu'il se prolonge. Lorsqu'Harry retira ses lèvres, il réalisa se qui venait de se passer. Il équarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Draco qui retrouvait sa lucidité fit de même.  
  
Le beau brun ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait fait: il avait embrassé Draco de son propre gré et l'opposant n'avait même pas réagi.  
  
Il se leva rapidement et quitta l'endroit magique pour retourner à son dortoir. Draco s'allongea sur la roche en attendant quelquechose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Aux alentours de 23h20, il repartit en direction des cachots.  
  
21 octobre, le deuxième contact m'a encore impréssioné. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais saoul. Le problème: je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai dit! Il faut que je prennes mes distances!   
  
Kafu: OO" J'aime trop ça écrire du yaoi. Le seul problème, c'est que mes personnages ont décidés de passer trop rapidement aux actes. Le 4eme chapitre: c'est un peu tôt tout de même! Et puis il faut en rester aux minouches et aux baisers car sinon ca devient lemon alors on a pas trop de place... Peut-être que dans ma prochaine fanfic je réfléchirai! XD  
  
En tk, j'espère que vous avez appréciez! Envoyez-moi vos commentaires et vos suggestions si vous en avez pour le reste!   
  
Et dans vos reviews svp, dites moi si j'en reste au yaoi ou si je doit mettre du lemon...personnellement, je pense que le lemon va faire fuir quelques lecteurs alors j'évite! Je prendrai les 50premiers reviews et je regarderai ce qui a été le demandé!J'espère avoir beaucoup de Reviews   
  
je sais...c'est cruel de vous laissez en attente le temps que j'écrive la suite. Mais je viens quand même de faire 4chapitres en 1jour alors laissez-moi le temps...  
  
p.s.: En fait j'ai écris les 4chapitres en 1jour, mais je vais les publier graduellement! 


	5. Désolé! En panne0

Bonjour cher lecteurs, j'ai un horaire vraiment trop chragé ses temps-çi, alors le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié cet été! (Je pense)  
Je m'en excuse! =0 


End file.
